The Power of Human Sacrifice
by idontwannabethatgirl
Summary: Edward and Bella. It was fate. A, not so, classic love story for the ages. So when fate throws Lila De Rossi in to the Cullen’s midst before Bella relocates to Forks, it lands itself in the middle of a war it wasn't prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

'What?' I asked, my voice was climbing in decibels but shock did that to you. My mum wrung her hands nervously.

'I know it's far. I know it's not the best situation but this is very important for your father. For the family. We'll have so much extra income.' She explained in a pained voice.

'No,' I shook my head. 'I meant where? Could I get that just one more time?' I asked my voice was unnaturally calm. I'd always thought I'd blow my top in a situation like this but really I'm not the sort of girl to blow her top often.

'America.' She said softly, I gestured for her to carry on with my hands. 'Washington.' Again I made the same gesture. 'Near Seattle, do you know where that is?' she asked and I just nodded dumbly. My head felt like lead but my brain was buzzing. I couldn't even clutch at any of the thoughts; I only managed to see fragments of them before they were replaced with another equally as buzzy thought. I coughed.

'Where near Seattle?' I asked, barely above a whisper.

'Port something.' She replied, no longer afraid of my reaction. 'I have the letter here somewhere.' She began to shuffle the stack of papers on the desk around.

'Port Angeles?' I offered. She stood bolt upright and stared at me in silence for a full minute. She nodded slowly.

'How did you know?' she mused, cocking her head to the side. A motion my brothers used just as often and just as effectively. I shrugged, looking down at the shiny toes of my patent pumps.

'I know about the area.' I tried to leave my explanation at that but she still had her head cocked and she was staring so damn hard at me I thought she was trying to look in to my skull. 'Read about it, in a book.' I supplied, I knew she'd drop it.

'Oh.' She nodded, setting her head right on her shoulders. 'So you're not mad?' she asked already bracing herself for the onslaught. I shrugged.

'Not really. There's a lot I want to visit around there.' I explained evenly. 'And besides as soon as we touch down on American soil, I can drive.' I purred with a grin. She chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair.

'We can allow that.' She smiled. 'I found a school for you guys and everything.' She beamed.

'Do the boys know?' I asked, mildly offended that I was the last to know.

'Yeah, we thought you'd be hardest to convince but I guess not.' She smiled proudly, in a way that only a mother can. 'You'll all go the same school, that'll be good won't it?' I nodded sarcastically. 'Okay, not good.' She conceded. 'But better than being on your own, right?' I had to give her that one, going to school with my brothers would be hell but going to school on my own would have been more hellish. Although that is one confession that would never leave my head. I neither confirmed nor denied her and just stood up, smoothing out the creases in my jeans.

'Port Angeles is still pretty big though. I won't see them at school really, I don't now.' I smiled, hoping that she'd confirm that the school was huge so I'd be able to lose my brothers when I wanted. She grimaced and I knew it was bad, real bad.

'Well you see. Dad will be working in Port Angeles and we'll be living on the outskirts but it made more sense for you to go to the closest school.' She explained. 'And that's in a small town called…' she riffled through the humongous stack of papers again; she found the right sheet and held it out to me. I gasped, my heart pounded in my chest and I could feel the blood coursing through my ears. In the corner of the letter was an address; the top line read 'Forks High School'.

I think I may have dropped the paper. I'm not sure. All I know is I woke up horizontal. I hadn't opened my eyes but whoever was hovering over me was talking like I couldn't hear, I guess for some time I couldn't. 'She looked at it and she just fell.' My mum was arguing. 'She was fine about the rest; it was only when she saw the school letter.'

'You're sure it wasn't the move in general? Just the school?' my dad asked.

'No, I'm sure.' My mum assured him.

'It's only school.' Lewis scoffed. He was my older brother and the biggest pain in my ass. He was only a year older than me but he never missed an opportunity to flaunt it. I wanted to swipe at him but I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation more. 'She's already too smart for her own good, what difference will a move make?' he moaned. He hated the fact that I'd always been the golden child of this family. The smart, sensible, mature one. While Lewis had always been the one who got the disappointed looks and was grounded the majority of the time.

'Lew, shut up. You'll wake her.' Luca hushed him; I could feel his little hand in mine. Luca was my younger brother and although he was fourteen he was really young for his age. I still helped him dress himself for crying out loud. Not because he couldn't but just because he'd go out in clothes that didn't match and none of _my_ family wore mismatched outfits. I looked after him like Lewis looked after me; in all honesty we were quite close as far as siblings go. Most of my friends hated their brothers and sisters but mine were alright, a little annoying at times but I loved them.

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to pretend I hadn't been listening to them. Luca quickly pulled his hand from mine, he still let me dress him but he certainly didn't show affection. I suspected that had something to do with the "man-to-man" talks he'd been having with Lewis. 'Hey sleeping beauty.' Lewis chuckled. 'I didn't know a move to Forks High would have that reaction, dammit I missed out.' He joked; my dad smacked the back of his head.

'Watch your mouth Lewis.' He warned before looking me over. 'Are you all right, sweetheart?' he asked concerned. I nodded and pushed myself up so I was sitting. I hadn't noticed I was on the sofa.

'M'fine.' I nodded. 'Can we back up a sec though, I mean, Forks High. For real?'

'Are you going to faint again?' Lewis asked me. I reached over my dad to punch his shoulder, he winced. Excellent.

'Yes, Forks High. For real.' My dad assured me. I beamed and jumped up from the sofa.

'Excuse me for a second.' I spun around and screamed as loud as I could. I turned back to face my family and they all had the same look of disbelief on their faces. 'I'm so excited. When are we leaving? Soon, right? Can I have a car? Can we go now?' I asked, all the questions running together. I took it in turns to look between my parents expectantly. 'Well?' I pressed, I knew I must have looked mentally unstable but I couldn't stop bouncing. Just cut my hair and call me Alice. I grinned. Forks High, no way.

'Oh, we're leaving tomorrow.' My dad said sheepishly. I gaped.

'Wait, wait, wait.' I said. 'If we're leaving tomorrow and the boys already knew why did you leave it so late to tell me?' I pouted; being the only girl had its advantages sometimes.

'Well,' my dad squirmed. 'We weren't sure how you'd take it and we figured the later we could leave it the better but we really need to start packing up if we're going to be ready for the flight tomorrow.' He explained, I pouted for as long as I could but hell I was going to Forks High and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face for long. 'You're an odd little sprite.' My dad chuckled ruffling my hair.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' I dismissed him. 'I need more summer clothes.' I mused before I pulled myself up. 'Oh wait, Olympic Peninsula, Forks, rain, clouds. Duh.' I listed to myself. My parents both had their mouths open like they'd been about to correct me. 'Do you know Forks has the most overcast days on the Olympic Peninsula Lewis? That it rains pretty much everyday?' I asked turning to my older brother, happy at the pained look on his face, he loved the sun. 'Ha, how's that for inside knowledge?' I proclaimed, holding out my hand for Luca to high five me. 'Can I go now?' I inquired of my mother. 'Only I have _tons _of stuff I want to do.' I smiled, she nodded slowly and I jumped up and danced out of the study.

Once I was in the hall I 'whooped' once more and I heard the chuckles come from inside the room but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was going to Forks, Forks! I didn't expected to find Edward Cullen waiting for me but I'd wanted to go to Forks, ever since I'd read the books. It was the place as well as the characters that enthralled me.

I skipped down the hall to my room happily throwing the door open. Mentally making a list of the things I'd need to buy. A coat, an umbrella, a pair of wellies. I looked down at my feet and grimaced. These Louboutin's hadn't come cheap and I wasn't even sure how often I'd get to wear them. I shrugged and promised myself, like I had when I'd bought them, that I'd wear them whenever I pleased regardless of the weather.

My mum stood in my doorway with a stack of cardboard boxes in her hand. 'Let's pack away that monster.' She said nodding at my overflowing bookshelf. I smiled.

'Sure, just let me get something for the plane.' I hopped over my bed and dropped down to pull the books from their shelf. I stopped and looked again. 'Mum, have you already started?' I asked confused.

'No.' she said dragging my suitcase in to the room. 'It would hardly have been subtle would it?' she asked. 'Why?'

'Just some books I can't find.' I muttered. 'You know the Twilight ones. They're black and red have you seen them?' her eyebrows knotted together.

'Never heard of them, sorry.' She shrugged. 'Put the books for the plane on your bed and start packing your clothes.' She instructed. I nodded slowly and dropped Pride and Prejudice on to my bed and dumped Northern Lights on top of it.

'Just those two, mum.' I murmured still wondering if I'd missed placed my Twilight saga by mistake. I shook my head as I climbed back over my bed, I would never misplace those books and especially not all four.

I sat down in front of my wardrobe with my empty suitcase next to me and began to fold my clothes in to it. I knew my whole wardrobe wouldn't fit in this suitcase but I'd try for my mother's sake. I still couldn't figure out what I'd done with my books, they had to be around somewhere. I pondered they're whereabouts as I continued to fold my wardrobe away.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, my dad had to go out and buy another suitcase because my clothes wouldn't fit in to just the one. I'd been quite proud of that fact, my parents were less than pleased but hey, a girl needed something for every occasion. Our house had been emptied in record time, I'd thought we'd been inhumanely fast but it turns out mum and dad had been steadily packing things away for weeks, I just hadn't noticed. Perceptiveness wasn't a skill I possessed. Clearly.

Lewis put his head in my lap. 'What?' I asked, yanking one of my iPod headphones out of my ear.

'Can't I just have a moment with my baby sister?' he pouted. I sighed and looked around us.

'In the middle of Heathrow? I smirked. 'Privacy isn't really what they offer.' I pointed out. He sighed and patted my knee.

'Lil.' He began.

'Lewis, I have a name, please use it.'

'You've ruined the moment now. Your rubbish at this _Lila._' He emphasised my name, I put my earphone back in and mouthed 'thank you' at him. He grumbled and turned around to annoy Luca who was on his other side.

I tapped my feet in time to the music. I didn't even notice someone sit down next to me until he tapped my shoulder. I pulled an earphone out quickly. ''Ello.' He said, was that a French accent? Yum.

'Hi.' I smiled. He pulled a plane ticket out of his messenger bag and handed it to me.

'Can you tell me?' he asked, awkwardly. I looked down at it and then back up at him. Jesus. I hadn't really noticed his face the first time but for all that is holy I hoped this wasn't a dream. He had messy black hair that stuck up in different directions and his eyes were an almost denim blue. He had a nervous little smile on his full pink lips and I almost fainted. I gave myself a mental slap and looked down at his ticket again.

'Over there.' I said, pointing to the check in desk behind us. He nodded slowly and his lips stretched in to a full smile, his eyes twinkled and everything. This had to be the most gorgeous man I'd ever set eyes on.

'Ah, merci.' He said warmly, I nodded my head.

'No problem.' I managed to squeak out. He chuckled, oh good god. It was a throaty, manly and oh so French laugh. Deep and gravely, like he smoked thirty a day and had a bad caffeine habit. I had to swallow down a moan.

'Jon Pierre.' He held out his hand to me. I eyed it for a moment before shaking it. 'JP.' He added.

'Lila.' I smiled. 'Just Lila.' He nodded and kissed my hand. I inhaled sharply, causing him to smirk up me.

'Thank you very much,' he said softly. 'Just Lila.' He purred before he stood up and walked toward the check in desk. I had to fan myself for a moment. What the hell? That sort of thing never happens to me, if anyone asks me for directions it's always the deaf, old women or the fat, sweating businessmen. It is never, I repeat never, the extremely gorgeous French boys. Especially not ones who kiss your hand, oh no, I never got those ones.

'Lil?' Lewis said snapping his fingers in front of my face. 'Come on, plane.' He motioned to the rest of the family who were waiting in the check in queue. I nodded and stood up, glancing quickly over my shoulder. Jon Pierre-JP- was walking through his check in desk too, he glanced back at me and our eyes met. He smiled a little before he continued towards his plane; I leant around my brother so I could see him. His jeans even hung just right, not too tight but they clung just enough to confirm that he did indeed have a nice bottom. Certainly not the French boys who kissed hands and had nice bottoms, really what the hell? 'New boyfriend, Lils?' Lewis smirked at me. I scowled and ignored him. 'You were so checking him out.' He goaded.

'I don't seem to remember anyone hitting on you today, Lewis. Jealous?' I smirked. He harrumphed and pulled me through the check in desk behind our parents. I hadn't thought, at the time, that'd he'd been hitting on me but really when I thought about it, it wasn't entirely impossible. The gates were clearly marked; he'd walked past plenty of people to ask me. Me!

'Ignore him,' Luca mumbled from my elbow. 'He was getting all protective when you were talking to him. He knows you didn't start it.' He explained. I smiled down at him; he wasn't so much smaller than me now. He still didn't look anywhere near his age but he didn't look quite as young anymore.

'I tend to,' I ruffled his hair. 'I was just thinking.'

'Yeah, about what?' Luca asked as we shuffled past the cabin crew and in to the tunnel. I shrugged. Luca nodded, we'd talk to each other about anything and he knew he'd get it out of me eventually. 'About the French dude?' he asked, quietly.

'Sort of,' I paused. 'Do you think he was hitting on me?' I asked, it felt like an odd question to be asking my little brother but I knew he'd answer me honestly at least. He shrugged.

'A little bit.' He mumbled embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. 'Well Lila he kind of looked like he wanted to eat you.' I laughed loudly and one of the stewardesses glared at me. She had about an inch of foundation on and she was the same shade of orange as a traffic cone.

We walked in silence until we got to our seats. I got the aisle seat, Lewis was in the middle and Luca got the window. Mum and dad filled the row in front of us. 'He did.' Luca assured me leaning over Lewis as he put his seatbelt on, I nodded with a smile.

'Who did what?' Lewis asked looking between us.

'That guy, he looked at Lila like she was his last meal. Didn't he?' he whined at Lewis. Lewis chuckled for a moment and then turned to me.

'He did kind of look like he wanted to eat you. In every sense of the phrase.' He smirked; I groaned and put both my headphones in.

'That was too much Lew.' I scolded, Luca looked between us and I could see he was wondering wether he should admit he got the joke or feign ignorance. 'Pretend you don't know Luc, it'll save you mental scarring.' I mumbled, laying my head back against the seat. Lewis chuckled and Luca reclined his seat and fell asleep. He was so relaxed on a plane it was annoying.

'Listen.' Lewis said, tugging my earphone out. 'When we get here don't bitch at me for looking out for you for a while. You're my little sister and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.' He said earnestly and the honesty was so plain to see in his eyes that I wanted to cry. I settled for hugging him instead.

'It's cool Lew. I know you don't mean to annoy me.' I smiled. 'Besides, it's not like boys swarm me left, right and centre is it?' I chuckled; I went to put my earphone back in my ear.

'That's what you think.' He muttered before I had chance to get it in my ear, I scrunched my face up in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? If he was talking about Frenchy back there then that hardly counted, that was one time but he clearly wasn't because Lewis was by no means a prude and he wouldn't feel the need to clear his brotherly duties with me over one guy.

I knew I wasn't ugly but I didn't consider myself pretty. I knew plenty of girls who I thought were prettier than me and that's sort of what convinced me. If I were pretty, they're would be more girls who I thought were uglier than me compared to the amount of girls I thought were prettier than me. Right?

I fingered a lock of my hair while I thought. It was a dark chocolaty brown and it came to just below my shoulders. It had a slight curl to it and the ends of my layers always flicked out. I liked my hair though, it was always shiny and it suited me. My mother always told me I had soulful eyes, I couldn't agree with her though. More because I didn't know what soulful eyes actually looked like. They were light brown almost hazel with a chocolate coloured ring around the edges. I never had a problem with my nose; it fitted my face and was quite a "normal" nose, slightly button shaped. My lips sometimes felt a bit too big for my face but they weren't, just full. Apparently. So I'd admit I had an alright face and I didn't mind my body too much, I was a bit too short but heels would fix that and I was average in most other areas. I didn't have huge boobs or long legs, just average.

I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and a male steward was smiling down at me. 'Can I get you a drink, miss?' he asked. I blinked a few times.

'Oh, an ice tea would be amazing.' I gushed. He nodded and went to get my drink and was back in two minutes, ice tea in hand. There were ice cubes, a slice of lemon and a sprig of mint in there and everything. It looked delicious. I took it eagerly. 'Thank you.' I said earnestly.

'That's quite alright.' He beamed. 'Anything else?' I shook my head, my hair swinging around me.

'No thank you.' I said. 'Oh, wait could I get a straw?' he nodded and zipped away and then was back hastily with a straw. 'That's all this time.' I blushed. He nodded and stared at me. I felt myself getting uncomfortable and I tapped Lewis' leg lightly. He cleared his throat.

'She said that's all.' He growled. The steward nodded feverishly and was gone before I could blink. 'Told you.' Lewis muttered. I shrugged him off and sipped my ice tea, knowing that I was trying with all my might to not believe him.


End file.
